Revenge, Ravishment and Reckless Reporting
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A dark alley. A blonde reporter with a savage quill. And two notorious Death Eater's who are determined to give her exactly whats coming to her  Rita x Bella x Roldolphus  NC17
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Rita Skeeter stumbled out the back door of the Hog's Head.

The wind chilled her pale skin and whipped her long dark-green cloak around her. She ran a manicured hand through her tight blond curls, straightened her knee length acid green dress and adjusted her lace-top white stockings.

She was feeling distinctly worse for wear after one too many drinks. Although she almost never drank so much it _was_ a special occasion.

Rita had finally been promoted from freelance work to a permanent position on the paper after her first major piece had been a huge success. The current edition of the Daily Prophet was practically flying off the shelves.

The attack on the Aurors Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom was probably the juiciest story since the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named.

It wasn't just that Longbottom's had been very popular… or that they had been tortured into insanity by Death Eater's after the whereabouts of their master.

And it wasn't that most of those involved in the attack were still very much at large… something the ministry was frantically trying to remedy.

It wasn't even that two of the Death Eater's involved in the attack… Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange… were almost as feared as their master.

The truly scandalous part of the story… was that one of the Death Eater's was the son of a ministry employee. And not just any ministry employee. The Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself.

Yes. She had been very lucky to get such a juicy story. But now she just had to concentrate on putting one foot ahead of the other…

She took a few unsteady steps and cursed loudly as her black, stiletto boots sunk several inches into the snow.

Suddenly she heard the soft crunch of footsteps in the snow behind her.

"Look who it is darling…" said a low venomous hiss of a voice. A husky, distinctly feminine voice. She tried to walk a bit faster… but the heeled boots stubbornly refused to move through the snow any quicker.

"Ah…" said a deep, rich, raspy voice. It was masculine and a lot closer this time. "That little blonde reporter who likes writing nasty lies about people…" the wizard continued. The witch laughed… a high, mad sound that sent a shiver down Rita's spine.

"Shall we teach her a lesson?" asked the witch, sadistic pleasure clear in her raspy voice. The wizard let out a low cruel chuckle. "Of course my dear" he replied silkily.

Rita's breathing sped up and she felt adrenaline flood through her body. Fear helped her to break into a half-sprint, half trudge through the snow.

The last thing she heard was the witch's mocking laughter… before everything… went… black.

…

"Wakey wakey"

A voice. Feminine. Husky. Mocking. Piercing her mind like a barb and slowly bringing her up from unconsciousness.

A weak groan escaped her lips as she became aware of a throbbing in her skull.

After pain came memory. She remembered having one two many drinks in the Hogs Head. Stumbling out the back door into the Alley. Hearing voices behind her. A woman and a man. Talking… about her. And she remembered trying to run away. After that she couldn't remember anything.

From what she could tell she was sitting slumped in a chair. She tried to move her arms then her legs but they appeared to be bound to the legs and armrests of the chair.

Panic surged through her as she realized she was tied up, banishing the grogginess though not the weakness. Her head was clear but her body was still sluggish. She couldn't even muster the strength to really struggle against her bonds.

_Who could have done this to me?_ She thought. _And why?_

With what felt like a ridiculous amount of effort she managed to open one eyelid a crack. All she could tell was that the room was dark, lit by a soft flickering light that she guessed came from a candle or a fireplace.

"I think she's waking up pet…"

Another voice. Masculine this time. The same rich, raspy voice from the Alley. Fear tightened her stomach as she realized she had been knocked unconscious and abducted by the pair from the Alley. And she didn't have to know the identity of her captors to guess that she was in very deep trouble.

She slowly inched her eyes open, worried what she would see but unable not to look.

The room was about the size of a large guest bedroom. It looked like one too. The furniture was sumptuous but simple, and there was nothing in the way of personal possessions. Not only that but everything matched in a way that screamed interior decorator.

The only furniture was a huge four-poster bed, a large old-fashioned wardrobe, a chest of drawers... and a plush crimson couch.

A couch which her captors were lounging on… watching her like a pair of cats watching a small bird.

Of course being a woman her eyes went to the man first. Tall, dark and handsome didn't quite do him justice.

Dark piercing eyes were set in one of the most striking faces she had ever seen. Lightly tanned skin, high cheekbones and a perfectly shaped, unbelievably sensual mouth.

Dark, wavy rather messy hair framed that striking face, ending at his shoulders and there was stubble on his chin.

Yes. He was undeniably beautiful. But those eyes. Those eyes scared her. There was no mercy in them.

A shock of recognition went through her as her eyes turned to the woman. She knew those heavy lidded dark eyes, that flawless porcelain complexion, that wild, ebony mane of hair… that full pouty mouth that was so often curved in an expression of disdain.

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned wolfishly as she saw the spark of recognition in Rita's eyes.

They had gone to school together. Not that they had ever exchanged more than a few words in a row despite being in the same house and year… but Bella wasn't that kind of person you could forget any more than you could forget a hungry tiger. They would both eat you.

Rita shivered slightly despite the heat radiating from the blazing fire.

"Awww look… she's shivering" Bella drawled in a mocking, babyish voice. "Your reputation precedes you my dear" said the beautiful man in a velvety purr. Suddenly Rita realized he could only be Bella's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Abducted by the notorious Lestrange couple. Deep trouble didn't even come close to describing her situation.

She would not however give them the satisfaction of knowing how much they scared her.

"Of course your reputation precedes you" she said in her haughtiest tone. "Bad news travels fast" she said cheekily. Bella scowled and Rodolphus snickered.

"So this is the infamous Miss Skeeter… said that velvety voice as Rodolphus scrutinized her. "She doesn't look so tough without her savage quill" he drawled contemptuously. Bella chuckled nastily.

"She's quite cute though don't you think?" Bella purred. "Pretty face… smooth creamy skin… full, perky breasts… a tight round ass…" Bella said slyly. Rita's cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment as the two of them shared an amused, rather lascivious look.

He looked Rita up and down. "She is pretty. Of course I can't see enough of the body to judge accurately" he said wickedly. A rather feline grin spread over Bella's face.

"That can be rectified…" Bella purred, sliding up her skirt to reveal a slender, shapely leg… and a silver knife in a sheath on her thigh. Rita swallowed nervously as Bella drew the weapon.

Bella got to her feet and walked slowly towards her, movements as graceful and sinuous as the tiger Rita had once likened her too. Rita thought how strange it was that this petite, almost delicately beautiful woman could be so damn scary.

_The eyes_ thought Rita. _They're as merciless as her husbands… and there is something in them… not … quite… sane…_

Rita couldn't help flinching as Bella pressed the cool flat of the blade against her cheek. She ran it down her face and the side of the blonde's neck… enjoying her trembling. Then with lightning quickness she cut through one of the straps of Rita's dress.

Rita jumped slightly as the blade came within a hairs-breadth of her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rita snapped angrily, her fear forgotten for a moment as she realized Bella really intended to undress her. Bella looked like she was about to laugh at the look on the blonde's face.

"Is this how you get your kicks? Kidnapping innocent people?" Rita spat.

"I would hardly call you innocent…" Bella said in a wicked, disdainful voice. Rodolphus smirked.

"Neither would I" he said silkily. "That article she wrote about us wasn't very complementary was it darling?" he said, tone light but with a sinister edge to it.

"Indeed it wasn't" said Bella in a mock-petulant voice. "What was it she called me dear?" she went on. "A deranged psychopath who would kill you as soon as look at you?" she said in a silky but decidedly pissed-off voice.

"That's right. And I believe she called me a 'swaggering, self-absorbed Frenchman who is a savage as he is single-minded'" he drawled venomously.

She felt the icy chill of fear creeping back over her. She should of known something she had wrote would come back to bite her on the ass. Maybe quite literally her mind added as she saw the mixture of desire and disdain on their faces.

_Fuck_ she thought. _Double fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Bella's knife darted out again, cleanly slicing through the other strap of Rita's dress. It narrowly avoided nicking her skin as she jumped. The front of her dress slipped down a few inches, exposing a considerable amount of creamy cleavage.

"If you don't stop moving she's liable to cut you" Rodolphus drawled wickedly. "And if she sees blood she'll only want more" he said casually.

Rita stiffened as Bella deftly cut through the criss-cross pattern of ribbons holding the front of Rita's dress shut, revealing the white lacy balconette bra that made her breasts look practically indecent.

Bella grinned at Rodolphus as if to say 'I told you so.' His dark eyes looked rather hungry as he took in the smooth flesh Bella had revealed.

Rita stiffened as Bella shredded her dress. Though she stayed completely still the blade nicked her skin several times. No doubt on purpose.

Rodolphus watched intently as the knife flashed… baring more and more smooth creamy skin.

Soon Rita was wearing nothing but the lacy white bra, matching panties and lace-top knee-high stockings. The expression on Rodolphus's face was lustful as his dark eyes moved over the blonde's body.

"Well you were right" he said satisfiedly. "She does have a nice body" he said in silky lascivious voice. A smug smile spread over Bella's face.

"Not as nice as yours though pet" he purred huskily.

Bella's grin widened and she walked slowly over to him. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck as he kissed her hard, deeply, pressing his body into hers as she sat straddling his lap.

Rita was at the same time embarrassed yet unable to look away as they kissed passionately, seeming to have forgotten she was there at all.

His hand wandered up Bella's side to caress her breast, making her moan softly into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and looked over Bella's shoulder at Rita. He smirked as she quickly looked away.

"I think our guest is enjoying the show" he said slyly. The blonde flushed slightly as Bella turned and winked at her over her shoulder. Bella turned back to her husband. "Maybe she'd like a kiss too…" she purred wickedly.

Bella slid off Rodolphus's lap and slunk across the room towards Rita. Rita deliberately looked down, not wanting to meet her predatory gaze. Bella leaned in towards her, giving her an eyeful of cleavage as her breasts threatened to escape the tight black corset she was wearing.

Bella's hand wound itself in the blonde curls at the back of Rita's head.

The blonde let out a sharp cry of pain as her head was jerked abruptly up, forcing her to meet the merciless eyes of her captor.

A sadistic smile spread over Bella's face as she saw the anger and fear in Rita's green eyes.

Then Bella's lips were on hers… gentler than she expected… but firm, demanding. Repulsion fought something like desire at the touch of those soft lips.

Bella's lips pushed hers apart… kissing her deeper. She couldn't seem to form a coherent thought… and somehow she was responding… kissing her back… giving herself over to the strange but heady sensation.

It wasn't until she felt her tongue inside her mouth that she remembered who she was kissing. Bellatrix Lestrange. Notorious Death Eater… murderess… and at the moment… her captor.

Anger flared in her at herself for actually responding to Bella and she bit her hard on the lip.

Bella jerked back, her expression surprised as she licked coppery blood of her lip.

Suddenly that sadistic smile slid back over Bella's face. "You're going to regret that Blondie" she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Before Rita could blink Bella had stood up and whipped her wand out the pocket of her skirt. Rita trembled slightly as it was pointed in her face.

"Crucio!" Bella snarled.

Pain seared through every inch of her body… searing her nerves… making her twist and writhe in agony. She heard high-pitched screams… and it took a moment for her to realize it was her screaming.

It seemed to go on and on… and she was sure she was going to die or go mad from it.

She vaguely heard a voice in the background say "Now darling you don't want to break her before you've had your fun with her."

Suddenly the pain was gone. Air rushed back into her lungs… and she took several shuddering breaths. Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Not in front of _her_.

"Are we going to be a bit more co 'operative now?" said Bella in a dry, rather mocking voice. Rita nodded mutely. She would do just about anything to avoid having that wand turned on her again.

She trembled slightly as Bella reached out to stroke her fingers down the side of her face. Bella could tell she was afraid she was going to hurt her again.

Rita flinched as Bella leaned in to press her lips against her jaw but didn't fight her.

Bella's lips traced the line of her jaw and moved down to her neck. As she did so she felt the blonde relax slightly, body still tense but no longer trying to pull away from her.

As Bella's lips caressed her skin Rita couldn't help thinking how quickly Bella could go from torturer to temptress. She was crazy, wicked and sadistic but also seductive. Incredibly seductive.

She shuddered as Bella nipped the skin of her neck but not just from fear. From something delicious in the way only forbidden things… dark desires could be.

A soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. An almost inaudible sound but Bella heard it. Heard it and felt a surge of triumph.

She drew her nails slowly along the other woman's skin… leaving pink marks. Bella smiled with wicked satisfaction as she heard Rita's breath hitch, saw her green eyes flutter closed and open.

Bella tugged down the cup of the white bra to flick her tongue over the pink nipple underneath. An unmistakable moan of pleasure escaped the blonde. A gasp followed it as Bella drew the sensitive flesh into her mouth… licking and sucking until she tore another moan from Rita's lips.

Bella bit and licked her way down her body until she was shivering from pleasure… her fear unable to stand up to her desire.

Bella glanced over her shoulder at her husband. From the expression on his face he was very much enjoying the show. She could even make out a slight bulge in his black trousers.

"I think she's enjoying herself don't you?" she purred at him. "I think so my dear" he replied, voice husky with lust.

The blonde groaned softly as her captor brushed her fingers against the lace of her underwear. It was damp. And Bella could feel a slickness between her own thighs.

She stood up and nodded to her husband. Rodolphus withdrew his wand, advancing on the blonde reporter. With a flick of his wand the bonds on Rita's wrists and ankles released themselves.

Before she could take advantage of her newfound freedom he had picked her up in his strong arms and placed her unceremoniously on the bed. Invisible bonds snaked their way around her wrists… securing them to the headboard.

She tugged against them, unable to resist at least a token attempt to get free. The idea of being completely at their mercy scared her as much as it excited her.

Bella slid onto the bed and crawled slowly over the midnight-blue sheets towards her.

She looked both dangerous and sexy on all fours… dark tangle of her hair hanging either side of her face… breasts pushed up by the tight black corset… her lips curving in a wicked, lustful smile as she watched the blonde.

Rita stared back at her, fear and feverish anticipation mingling on her face. Bella ran her tongue slowly over her lips.

The blonde was momentarily distracted when Rodolphus unbuttoned his dark red shirt, revealing a lean, hard, slightly muscular torso. There were several fine pink scars on that lightly-tanned skin but they didn't detract from his appeal. He was still one of the best-looking men she'd ever seen.

Bella regained her attention by picking up her knife again. Rita shuddered slightly as she ran the tip between her breasts… not marking the pale skin.

Bella deftly sliced down the centre of the bra and cut through the straps. She peeled it off, enjoying the sight of the firm, creamy flesh underneath.

Rodolphus sat on the bed behind Bella, watching as she trailed the tip of the knife down the blonde's stomach. She cut through the lacy white panties, leaving her completely naked except for the stockings.

She met little resistance as she pushed Rita's legs apart.

Bella wiggled forward onto her stomach. Rita moaned softly as she kissed then nipped her thigh. Another moan escaped Rita's lips as she bit her inner thigh… not hard enough to make her bleed but hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of her teeth.

Then Bella was burying her face in the wet heat between her legs, flicking her tongue over her clit and tearing a gasp of pleasure from her throat.

Several more teasing flicks of the brunette's tongue had her biting back another moan.

Her head drooped back, blonde curls fanned out on the sheets, body arcing slightly to meet the assault of that deliciously warm wet mouth.

A deep groan left her lips as that wicked tongue pushed deep inside her. All she had room for in her pleasure clouded mind was how good it felt. So good she could already feel that heady pressure start to build up between her legs.

Rodolphus slid over the sheets so he was sitting near Rita's head, watching her moan and writhe under his wife's clever mouth. Her green eyes flicked to him as he slid down the zip of his pants. She watched as he pulled his long, thick cock out of his pants and started to slowly stroke its length. A grin spread over his face as she eyed it hungrily.

He got to his knees and inched towards her.

When he was close enough he placed the head of his cock at her lips. He moaned softly as her mouth enclosed just the tip, flicking her tongue over it.

His eyes unfocused as she slid her lips down it, taking more of him in.

Bella chose that moment to suck hard at her clit. Rita's moan of pleasure was muffled by the firm, velvety flesh in her mouth. He could feel the vibration of it along his shaft… threatening to push him over the edge. But he wouldn't let himself go yet.

They found a rhythm… Bella's tongue pushing in and out of her as Rod thrust in her mouth… the two of them moving almost in unison. The sensation of it was so intense she had to focus on what she was doing with her mouth… had to focus not to be distracted by the intense build up of pleasure between her legs.

She had to relax her throat to take the length of him… and the mouth on her was merciless… bringing her closer and closer without pushing her over the edge.

It came upon her suddenly… a fierce, blinding pleasure that made her tug at the bonds on her wrists… made her body dance and shudder under Bella's mouth… made her cry her pleasure around the cock in her mouth

As the final echoes of an intense orgasm faded he poured his release down her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Rita collapsed limply on the bed, trying to relearn how to breathe in the aftermath of such intense pleasure.

Rodolphus and Bella shared a smug look as they watched the dazed expression of the pretty blonde reporter on the bed.

Bella slid slowly over the silky dark-blue sheets towards her husband. He pulled her close and slid his arms around her. Their lips met… softly, tenderly at first both quickly growing heated, passionate. It was clear to their 'guest' that years of marriage had not quenched the heat, the lust, the raw desire between them.

Rodolphus's hand wandered up Bella's back, deftly untying the laces holding her corset shut. She raised her hips so he could slide her skirt over them and down her legs. Then she quickly divested him of his pants, the practiced motion she did it with suggesting she'd done it many times before.

Despite the fact he had only just had his release… all it took was seeing his wife's lush, curvy naked body… and the press of her clever hand between his legs to get him hard again. An expression of wicked satisfaction flickered over her face as she teased and caressed him.

Rita watched as Rodolphus lay back on the midnight-blue sheets and Bella straddled him… a curious combination of embarrassment and desire coming over her.

Even though she felt she shouldn't watch she was unable to tear her eyes away from them as she saw Bella's body start to ride his, head thrown back, dark hair rippling down her back as her hips rose and fell.

His expression was blissful and Bella's was wild, fierce as his body went in and out of hers… slowly at first… rhythm gradually building up… movements getting faster… harder… rougher… and less controlled.

The blonde continued to watch them… so intently she didn't even realize she had bitten her lip… and there was crimson blood smeared on it.

Bella's body arched and bucked above Rodolphus's as they got closer and closer... his body as deep in hers as it could go… hips rocking in short, sharp frenzied strokes.

Rita wiggled and twisted in her bonds as she watched … longing for some relief from the fierce throbbing between her legs.

A sound of eagerness and frustration escaped her lips. Bella tossed her a wicked look… not stopping what she was doing for even a moment as her dark eyes met Rita's green ones. And it was clear to the blonde that Bella was enjoying having an audience.

Bella turned away from her captive. Her eyes locked on Rodolphus's as her body writhed and danced above his.

She stiffened, mouth wide in a wordless cry of pleasure. He groaned deeply as he drove his body one last time into hers, pure pleasure overcoming him once again.

They lay back on the bed, watching their captive tug against her bonds, clearly trying to get her hands free to she could sate that delicious, torturous ache between her legs.

Bella grinned slyly at the blonde as she slid her hand between her husband's legs and played idly with his cock. Her grin widened as she felt it slowly stiffen once more under her hand. Her eyes never left Rita's.

He watched Rita too, a lascivious smile playing across his face as she begged with those green eyes for him to come over and untie her.

Finally he came closer… but he didn't untie her.

He leaned in and flicked his tongue over her lips, tasting the slight coppery tang from her bitten lip. He felt her moan ever so softly. Then his lips were on hers… tasting, licking and biting. One hand buried itself in her blonde curls… his lips parting hers as he deepened the kiss.

A soft sound of impatience left her as he released her lips.

He grinned teasingly at her and slid over the sheets so he was positioned on his knees between her legs. She wriggled slightly closer. He could see in her eyes and the tension of her body how much she wanted him to just take her.

"Please…" she whispered, softly enough he almost couldn't hear her.

Her breath hitched as the head of him brushed that slick and oh so silky flesh between her legs. His dark eyes unfocused for just a moment as he felt how wet she already was for him.

"What was that you said?" he asked in a husky, teasing voice.

She had to bite back a groan of impatience. "Please" she said again… a little louder, blue eyes begging him.

Without warning he moved forward… pushing his body deep into hers.

She gasped, back arching slightly as the sensation of him pushing himself inside her. Sweet merlin he was big… it felt amazing…

Rodolphus stayed still for a moment, watching the expression on her face… fighting the desire to simply let go of his control and just have her. It would be so easy… but he didn't think he would last very long if he did that. She felt too damn good wrapped around his cock.

He started to move… slowly, teasingly… wringing a soft moan from her lips. Her lips were parted, blue eyes half closed as she felt a delicious tingling sensation starting to build up.

Soon the sensation was damn near overwhelming… but his thrusts remained slow… controlled. It was exquisite agony being so close… yet not quite close enough.

She moved her body firmly against his… hearing his gasp of pleasure at the sensation. Suddenly she felt him lose some of that control… moving a bit faster, a bit harder, a bit deeper.

He was close too… so teasingly, achingly close he could no longer hold back.

She groaned, tugging on the invisible bond on her wrists and ankles as his body pounded into hers… hitting that delicious spot with every thrust.

She felt her body writhe and dance under his… senseless with pleasure.

He brought her with a force that raised her upper body off the bed and tore a gasp from her throat. Mind-numbing pleasure went through him as he had his own release… her body still shuddering around his.

It wasn't till a few moments later… when Rita's breathing was starting to go back to normal that she noticed Bella was watching them… now clothed again… grinning in a rather feline way.

"I think it's about time we said goodbye to our guest" she purred. Her wand flicked up and once more everything… went… black.

* * *

When Rita woke up she was in her own bed… naked between her crisp green cotton sheets.

She sat up… looking around the room. What was she doing back here? How had she managed to get away from them? Why in fact was she still in one piece?

As she slowly became more awake she started to wonder if any of it had happened. If she had in fact dreamed the whole thing. She had had a lot to drink at the Hogs Head… and here she was… safe in her own bed. The most logical explanation was that she had simply apparated home, fallen into bed, and dreamed the whole thing.

She lay back on the pillow and sighed in relief, convinced now it hadn't really happened. It had seemed so real though. And though the start had been scary… the end had been… amazing. She didn't know whether or not to be slightly disappointed it hadn't been real.

Rita felt around on her dresser for her glasses but she couldn't find them. She frowned and sat up, looking around the room. She couldn't see them anywhere. Her clothes from last night were nowhere to be seen either… though she would usually have tossed them on the comfy chair by the window.

She slid out from under the sheets, looking around for her dressing gown.

When she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror she froze, blue eyes widening.

There on her skin were several small shallow cuts. Cuts that could have only been made with something sharp. Sharp like the edge of a knife.


End file.
